The invention concerns a stabilizer bracket intended for a shelf for storing objects, which has on its corner points vertical longitudinal posts with lockable recesses, into which a strut provided with mounting hooks is suspended, which possesses a prestressed, open upward retaining pocket, in which one or several shelf bottoms are held in a self-clamping manner.
A large number of shelves or shelving systems are known, whose individual parts, such as longitudinal posts, side ladders or struts and shelf bottoms are connected to each other by means of different fastening types. Such shelves usually present several longitudinal posts on the shelf corner points to which one or several horizontal shelf bottoms are fastened at certain vertical distances on which objects and/or bulk goods are stored.
The shortcoming of such shelves or shelving systems is that said elements cannot be disassembled any longer depending on the type of connection, for example by welding or gluing, nor adapted to suit the users' requirements. Thus, said shelves or shelving systems still present a high stability, however the variation in size and number of the shelf bottoms in the shelf or shelving system is strongly limited. Moreover, these shelves or shelving systems are difficult to transport due to the space required by the fixed connection.
Moreover, a large number of shelves or shelving systems are known, in which the shelving parts, such as shelf bottoms, longitudinal posts, struts etc. are joined for example using groove-spring-connections. With certain systems, the shelf bottoms are simply laid on stays or pins on the struts. This provides high instability of the shelving system. Screwed shelves or shelving systems which are connected by special connection elements can only assembled or disassembled at great expense so that said people in charge have assembly or disassembly problems. Additionally, connection elements whose design is often complicated are necessary for connecting the shelf bottoms, whose manufacturing technique is tricky.
Documents EP 101 48 174 A1 and EP 101 60 364 A1 disclose a shelving system, comprising at least one shelf, in which struts for fastening shelf bottoms are arranged between respectively two front-sided longitudinal posts. The longitudinal posts present recesses for receiving pairs of hooks spaced apart vertically and horizontally and directed downwards on the struts. To do so, a downward directed front tab of the shelf bottom is clenched between the strut and the longitudinal posts of the shelf which support said strut to prevent said shelf bottom from being lifted.
Since such a shelf or shelving system operates as such without screw connections and without using any tool, stability can only be achieved inasmuch that the rear longitudinal posts are connected to each other through several stays extending diagonally and crossing each other, generally on the back of the shelf. The production and the assembly of these stays is not only material intensive and costly, but these are also optically unattractive. Moreover, the most various gusset plates and pieces are used to increase the stability of a shelf.